Graphics display systems receive digital video signals and display graphics data on a display. The graphics display system consists of electronics that accept the digital video signals, format the signals for the display, and drive the display with analog voltages that correspond to the formatted digital video signals.
Electrical noise in a graphics display system can result in visual artifacts on the display. In many systems, digital data is used to generate analog voltages (e.g. RGB signals) that are driven to the display. The analog voltages are generated via digital-to-analog converters (DACs). Noise can corrupt the analog voltages that are driven to the display and/or the digital data. The noise can result in visual artifacts. Visual artifacts may include lines or dots on the display for correlated noise events. Uncorrelated noise events may have other types of visual artifacts on the display.